Gemstones
by doglord-0f-azerbaijan
Summary: "And it was only hazel when she took in her side, her eyes capturing iris and threads and hair; amber freckles sprinkling Emily's vanilla shoulder skin like cookies n' cream frosting." [FLUFFY ALERT]


**N-AN: NOT MINE (JUST TRANSLATED IT TO ENGLISH, THIS DRABBLE WAS MADE BY A VERY GOOD AND TALENTED FRIEND OF MINE! Sorry in advance if I messed up in the translation)**

Naomi lifted up her eyes for a moment right before looking down. Serenity and chaos mixed together in her stomach, confusing the reactions of the rest of her body. It was OK; It would going to be OK, as soon as she did what it had to be done. She knew it'd be fine - there were no reason to think otherwise.

And it was only hazel when she took in her side, her eyes capturing iris and threads and hair; amber freckles sprinkling Emily's vanilla shoulder skin like cookies n' cream frosting. What was red before turned into chocolate a couple years ago - not just a couple of years had passed, but seven; seven of them have come and gone since Freddie's shed and the trip to Goa.

Everything changed and stayed the same and got better and scarier simultaneously - the scary bit in another way, now; something terrifying, but not to run away from. No running anymore. Never. Never leave her side, never turn away from purpose. From her vanilla and chocolate mixture girlfriend, a smile - the ones that were bigger then the entire town.

The arms streching slowly as her girl woke up. She knew this wouldn't change anything. That it was only ink against paper and stone and metal that stupidly miserable people prospected in exchange of still having all of their fingers in their hands (sometimes she was ashamed of the things she would connive for Emily.)

She didn't want to cause a scene. It should be natural. That smile bigger than the world was closer now; lips caressing, touching - Naomi felt her stomach squeeze a little; That little old comfortable pain made itself present. Fourteen years since the first time she set eyes on the younger Fitch twin, nine since she adimitted to herself and the world that she loved Emily. That feeling still hadn't went away.

"Mmm. Think I slept too much." The voice so very raw from just waking up, the eyes small, hazel, like still melted.

"Hi. Morning, hun. Or night. Whatever." Naomi's tone soft and joyful, words loose as her arms enveloped Emily's body with subtlety, lips looking for other lips.

There was no right moment and she was keeping that thing for weeks now. There couldn't be a more right time. "Can't believe I'm gonna propose now, like this" she thought. Naomi felt her cheeks blush immediatly, her inwards did sommersaults.

"Emily?" she called quietly. The ragged stomach was nothing near her trembling fingers.

"Hm?" her button nose strolling lazily behind her girlfriend's ear while Naomi stretched her arm to reach the drawer under Emily's intrigued gaze; pulled a little black velvet bag and spilled it's content - a ring - on the piece of matress that lied between the two of them. A simple golden ring, small shining gems forming a line. Emily bit her lip, her eyes suddenly bright with unshed tears; She would bet a kidney that those weren't diamonds, and smiled a secret smile at the thought of how Naomi probably took hours picking up the jewlry, trying the best she could not to finance the slaughter in Africa.

"I know you probably suspect those aren't diamonds. They aren't. I couldn't pay for gems that murder people and make their lives miserable. But they are gemstones and are going to stay on the ring forever. The point is... It's simple. I wanted it to be simple. Because it's how loving you has been like since I've allowed myself loving you with my whole. And it's how I want our life to be like always. I love you. And I want to get Fitched, Ems. I want to get this particular one Fitch. So... Will you please Fitch me up?"

"God!" the other girl laughed. "Now I can see why my dad likes you that much. Such a good daughter-in-law, you are." Emily, something between a giggle and a tear, enveloped Naomi's neck with her arms, the ring placed in her left annular in a blink of an eye. "Consider yourself very much Fitched."


End file.
